The mechanisms and effects of the interconversion of sphingolipids have been the subjects of a growing body of scientific investigation. Sphingomyelin is a building block for cellular membranes and serves as the precursor for potent lipid messengers that have profound cellular effects. As described below, metabolism of these lipids is critically involved in the biology of hyperproliferative, inflammatory and angiogenic diseases. Consequently, manipulation of these metabolic pathways is a method for the therapy of a variety of diseases.
Ceramide is produced by the hydrolysis of sphingomyelin in response to several stimuli, including growth factors and inflammatory cytokines Ceramide can be hydrolyzed by the action of ceramidase to produce sphingosine. Sphingosine is then phosphorylated by sphingosine kinase (SK) to produce sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P). Evidence demonstrates that S1P is a critical second messenger that exerts proliferative and anti-apoptotic actions. Additionally, ceramide enhances apoptosis in response to anticancer drugs including Taxol and etoposide. Furthermore, ceramide appears to induce apoptosis in tumor cells without killing quiescent normal cells. Studies in various cell lines consistently indicate that S1P is able to induce proliferation and protect cells from apoptosis. Together, the data demonstrate that the balance between cellular levels of ceramide and S1P determines if a cell proliferates. Therefore, altering this balance by reducing the production of S1P within hyperproliferating cells is an effective method to treat disorders arising from abnormal cell proliferation.
Sphingosine kinase is responsible for S1P production in cells. RNA encoding SK is expressed in most tissues, with higher levels often occurring in tumor tissue than in corresponding normal tissue. A variety of proliferative factors, including Protein Kinase C (PKC) activators, fetal calf serum, Platelet-Derived Growth Factor, Epidermal Growth Factor, and Tumor Necrosis Factor-alpha (TNFα) rapidly elevate cellular SK activity. This promotes proliferation and inhibits apoptosis of the target cells. Additionally, an oncogenic role of SK has been demonstrated. Conversely, inhibition of SK by transfection with a dominant-negative SK mutant or by treatment of cells with the nonspecific SK inhibitor D-erythro-N,N-dimethylsphingosine (DMS) blocks transformation mediated by oncogenic H-Ras. Since abnormal activation of Ras, as well as overexpression and mutation of ras family genes, frequently occurs in different cancers, these findings indicate a significant role of SK in these diseases.
In addition, S1P has been shown to have several important effects on cells that mediate immune functions. Platelets, monocytes and mast cells secrete S1P upon activation, promoting inflammatory cascades at the site of tissue damage. Activation of SK is required for the signaling responses since the ability of TNFα to induce adhesion molecule expression via activation of Nuclear Factor Kappa B (NFκB) is mimicked by S1P and is blocked by DMS. Similarly, S1P mimics the ability of TNFα to induce the expression of Cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) and the synthesis of prostaglandin E2 (PGE2), and knock-down of SK by RNA interference blocks these responses to TNFα. S1P is also a mediator of calcium influx during neutrophil activation by TNFα and other stimuli, leading to the production of superoxide and other toxic radicals. Therefore, reducing the production of S1P within immune cells and their target tissues may be an effective method to treat disorders arising from abnormal inflammation. Examples of such disorders include inflammatory bowel disease, arthritis, atherosclerosis, asthma, allergy, inflammatory kidney disease, circulatory shock, ischemia-reperfusion injury, post-surgical organ failure, organ transplantation, multiple sclerosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, skin inflammation, periodontal disease, psoriasis and T cell-mediated diseases of immunity.
Angiogenesis refers to the state in the body in which various growth factors or other stimuli promote the formation of new blood vessels, and this process is critical to the pathology of a variety of diseases. In each case, excessive angiogenesis allows the progression of the disease and/or produces undesired effects in the patient. Since conserved biochemical mechanisms regulate the proliferation of vascular endothelial cells that form these new blood vessels, identification of methods to inhibit these mechanisms are expected to have utility for the treatment and prevention of a variety of diseases. More specifically, certain growth factors have been identified that lead to pathogenic angiogenesis. For example, Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) has angiogenic and mitogenic capabilities. Specifically, VEGF induces vascular endothelial cell proliferation, favoring the formation of new blood vessels. Sphingosine kinase is an important mediator of the actions of VEGF. For example, SK has been shown to mediate VEGF-induced activation of protein kinases. Production of S1P by SK stimulates NFκB activity leading to the production of COX-2, adhesion molecules and additional VEGF and other cytokines, all of which promote angiogenesis. Furthermore, the expression of endothelial isoforms of nitric oxide synthase (eNOS) is regulated by SK, and eNOS too subsequently modulates angiogenesis. Therefore, reducing the production of S1P within endothelial cells is likely to be an effective method to treat disorders arising from abnormal angiogenesis. Examples of such disorders include arthritis, cancer, psoriasis, Kaposi's sarcoma, hemangiomas, myocardial angiogenesis, atherosclerosis, and ocular angiogenic diseases.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved inhibitors of SK are required for use as antiproliferative, anti-inflammatory and anti-angiogenic agents.